degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Benjiboy321/Degrassi Magnet High: The First Few Promos
These are the first few promos for DMH. (the actual chapters will be in paragraphs, but promos are easier in script form) After The Fall: Promo #1 A/N: 'Just because their in the magnet program, '''Daisey: '''I have AP ''everything. I have never gotten less than a B- in a class, and when I got that I locked myself in my room and cried for a week. I really think I deserve this more than you or her. Please don't go there. '''A/N: '''Doesn't mean their innocent. '''Daisey: '''Well then, the gloves are coming off. I have dirt on you both. Good luck ladies. '''Ms. Carson: '''What is that?! '''Mitch: '''Oh, uh, good question. I must of fell in P.E. or something.. '''Mayra: '''If you were single, would you find me attractive? (To Kenny) '''Penelope: '''Excuse me? '''Stevie: '''Just, don't forget any of this.. I want them to know. (Laying down on the ground; To Alicia) '''Alicia: '''I wont need to! Your fine! '''Cat: '''Anything else to raise that fail? Like maybe...some one on one time or something? '''A/N: Everyone likes somebody. Finn: '''I can't help it Rube! '''Ruby: '''You can't help crushing on my ''straight ''boyfriend? *Nina winks at Jason under dim lighting and men cheering in the background* '''Ruby: '''I want you to try something with me, but I don't think your girlfriend will like it.. '''Daniella: '''I know its so completely wrong, but he is just so sexy! '''Adriana: '''Your a whore, mom! Your a filthy whore, and I hate you! I hate you because thanks to you, ''I'm ''a filthy whore! '''Ebony: '''Prince is... my prince! '''A/N: '''They'll seem nice.. '''Talia: '''As if! I wont let this popularity go to my head. '''A/N: '''They go sour. '''Fred: '''Can I sit with you guys? '''Talia: '''Ha! As if I'd be seen with ''you. ''Your lucky I'm even talking to you. *Fred walks away sad* '''Talia: '''I feel so bad now... '''Annie: '''He's a misfit, Tal! '''A/N: '''Degrassi Magnet High: After The Fall. Set to be published in June 2012. "Romance" Promo (Annie and Zoe lean in to kiss) (Jason and Nina make out by his locker) (Ebony kisses Prince in a dark background) (Kenny is laying on top of Penelope, breathing on her neck) '''A/N: '''Love is everywhere! '''Nina: '''Meet me outside the club, at 9:00 sharp. '''Stevie: '''Thank you for helping me, your very kind. (kisses Ebony) '''Ebony: I don't think... Look, I have to go.. Prince: 'He did what?! And you didn't tell me when it happened? '''Annie: '''You don't even know how much I like you. '''Zoe: '''Ha. I bet I do, if not more. Why do you act like you hate me at school? '''Annie: '''Well I can't come out bi, or lesbian, or whatever I am in ''highschool! 'Zoe: '(looking down) Yeah, I guess you can't... '''Nick: '''I like Ruby, but how am I supposed to tell her that? '''Xavier: '''Easy. Just go for it. '''Kenny: '''Yeah, what Xavier said. I definetly got Penelope after I told her. '''Penelope: '''Wanna come this way? '''Kenny: '''What's this way? '''Penelope: '''Oh, you'll see. (The screen goes black) '''DEGRASSI MAGNET HIGH, PREMIERING JUNE 2012. "Enemies" Promo Drea: 'I'd watch it little miss "I'm so nice and perfect because I take care of my ''crazy grandpa"! 'Penelope: '(gasps) So you guys are just gonna let her talk to me like that?! (Drea is on the floor on top of Penelope trowing punches at her) '''Prince: '''Just back off my girl. Or the two of us, will have lots of problems. Capiesh Castillo? '''Stevie: '''Capiesh. (waits for him to walk away) Until I win her over.. '''Ruby: '''Hey skank! '''Nina: ''I'm the skank?! Do you not remember what you did with my boyfriend not even two weeks ago?! '''Ruby: '''At least I didn't stoop as low as you did, I'm not that desparate. Now everyone can see just how desprate you are. '''Ebony: '''Back up, Alicia! Did you not hear? His sister doesn't want him doing that! '''Alicia: '''Who cares what that nosey brat says? Stevie is two years older than Talia, I'm pretty sure that she shouldn't be making decisions for him. '''Hillary: '''You have just made a new rival Daisey Fonde, I hope your words were spoke wisely! '''Penelope: '''Mindy! That isn't the point! You ''lied ''to me! After you said you were happy I was giving you a chance! '''Mindy: '''Penelope, I- I just wanted to seem interesting.. '''Penelope: '''By lying about something so serious?! '''Mindy: '''I'm sorry! Ple- '''Penelope: '''Save it! Don't talk to me or my friends anymore. I'm done with you. '''Annie: '''Dyslexia just means that your stupider than everyone else in this room. No need to be ashamed, idiot. '''Cassie: '''That tears it! (pulls Annie's hair) '''Kenny: '''I don't think that she is a good influence. You didn't show up to any classes yesterday dude.. '''Troy: '''Don't tell me who I can or can't hang out with, 'kay ''dude? "Parties" Promo Featured: Stevie, Talia, Annie, Alicia, Ebony, Richard, Daniella, Zoe, Martine, Ruby, Finn, Hillary, Drea, Troy, Penelope, Kenny, Nick, Xavier. "Bestfriends" Promo Featured: Regina, Annie, Courtney, David, Lilliana, Ruby, Finn, Kimmi, Daniella, Ebony, Stevie, Alicia, Penelope, Mindy, Kenny, Troy. "Anger" Promo Featured: Nick, Zoe, Bristol, Xavier, Mr. and Mrs. Mattson, Stevie, Mitch, Lisa, Ebony, Talia, Drea, Alicia, Adriana, Mrs. Sutturn, Troy, Spinner, Emma, Jacquelyn, Jason, Veronica, Kimmi, Hillary, Daisey, Mayra. Category:Blog posts